Above All Odds
by dreammcatcher
Summary: "Sakura...I'm leaving...I've decided to take Princess Yuki's offer and live with her...". It had been a year since Sasuke broke her heart again. But when the land he now calls home attacks Konoha he finds out that the girl he left behind is out for blood. But how can he stop her and convince her that he left to protect her? [SasuSaku]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**

* * *

_Sasuke looked into the eyes of the girl in front of him. He didn't know how he could tell her the news. He knew the news would break her, but he had to. "Sakura..." the whisper of her name caught said girl's attention. She always looked happy to see him. Even when she knew he was leaving on a long mission. _

_It hadn't been but two years since he came stumbling back to the Leaf village and after a 6 month probation by the elders he was allowed to join the ranks of a jounin. Surprisingly they were very lenient on the young Uchiha due to the fact he took out many threats to the village, one being an elder himself. None the less he was still having to only do D-ranked missions helping genins before he would be able to reach his fellow teammates and friends. _

_Boy did he hate seeing Naruto of all people being sent out on A-ranked missions while he had missions like bringing a cat home to a woman who seemed like an over grown fangirl. He always shudders at the thought of her. She was quite...touchy..._

_"Sasuke-kun!" Her smile every time she spoke his name usually would make his heart flutter with such joy. She was the only person whom he could tolerate call him that. But this time when she said his name his stomach clenched and contracted. He knew that would be the last time she said it in the loving way that she always does. _

_"Sakura...I need to tell you something." _

_"Yes?" She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled herself close to him, but she couldn't help but notice the way his body shuddered when she did this action. "Sasuke...what's wrong?" _

_He looked down until Emerald met onyx. "I'm leaving for good. I'm not coming back. I've decided to take Princess Yuki's offer and live with her." _

_Sakura's eyes were like saucers. She couldn't believe her ears, but she released her grip on Sasuke and just stared at him with disbelief. _

_"You-you're leaving me? Again?..." A single tear was threatening to escape but Sasuke went up to her and caught it before it fell off her cheek. _

_"I'm sorry, but I have to do this."_

_"YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED WHEN YOU CAME BACK THAT YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME AGAIN! YOU. FUCKING. PROMISED!" She immediately pushed him away from her and started running home, but before she could get too far Sasuke appeared in front of her. "Leave me alone! Go fuck that princess and just leave me alone...I don't want you near me..." _

_He looks down on her, feeling her heart breaking. He couldn't handle seeing her like this. Not again. _

_"Sakura..." She looked up at him, blood shot eyes meeting his dark red ones. "Thank you..." Her eyes widen for the second time. _

_'No..not this again!' and just like he had done so many years ago he knocked her out. At least this time it wasn't physical. _

_Sasuke carried the now unconscious girl back to her apartment. It wasn't very spacious, but she was the only one that lived there. Other than Sasuke's occasion nights when he would spend the night with her when he or she would have nightmares. Or when they generally just wanted to be with each other. Looking around the room reminded him of what he was leaving behind. As much as he didn't want to leave her or their could've been life behind he knew he had to. For her. _

_He lay her down on her bed, tears still visible on her cheeks. Looking at her body he walked to her closet to retrieve on of the night gowns he had bought for her. Eyeing his favorite he took it off the hanger and walked back to the bed. He lifted her back up so he could slide her shirt off. Proceeding to remove her cloths he went to her boots and slid them off one foot at a time. She had been training today instead of working in the hospital like she normally would. Next and last to come off were her shorts and skirt. Soon enough she was half naked with just a bra and underwear. _

_This definitely wasn't the first time Sasuke had seen her like this. They had many a night where both of them would have their cloths sprawled along all areas of her or his apartment. _

_She had the most magnificent porcelain skin. He sometimes would be too scared to touch her thinking he'd possibly break her. She wasn't fragile physically, but when it came to him she was mentally and emotionally. _

_Her pink tassels of hair lay all over her feather pillows. He really didn't want to disturb her again having to lift her up once more and pulling the dress over her head, but if he didn't he knows someone would come barging in trying to wake her up and see her in just her undergarments. That would tick him off even if it was just a thought. Granted Sakura would take care of it he just wanted to be sure that it wouldn't happen. _

_Taking a seat at the edge of the bed he pulled her body to him and laid her head against his chest and lifted her arms up so he could glide the dress down until all the areas of her that should be covered were. _

_How he longed to stay and touch her the way he always had. To hold her like he had always planned. To be the love that she deserved. But none of that could happen now. He looked at the lock on her nightstand and saw it read "2:41". He needed to leave soon. Naruto would find of his departure tomorrow from Tsunade and everyone else would find out through the loud mouth and so on and so fourth. Sakura was the only one whom he really cared about telling in person. _

_Sasuke was never really good with goodbyes, which is why he hasn't done them since his parents were still around. _

_He let a few more moments pass before he put her down on her bed for the last time and covered her up with her blankets and stood on her window sill just trying to grasp that last picture of her in his head. _

_"I love you Sakura..." were his last words before finally disappearing into the night. _

* * *

**So this is a new story I'm trying to do. I already have a couple chapters in mind and I hope none of y'all think this WON'T be a sasusaku story cause it WILL. **

**more than likely be minor pairings but neither will be with anyone else. Maybe. may add some twist and turns but that's how I am ;)**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME.**

**- **dreammcatcher


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: IDNON**

_Flashbacks_ shall be in italics

**Bold **I guess will be their inner talking

* * *

Her blood ran cold as she headed forward to her new mission:

Stop the Land of Snow from attacking Land of Fire, Sand, and Water - though not truly allies with Mist, but the Mizukage had asked the Hokage for help thus creating an informal treaty of alliance.

The team of five consisting of Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, Neji, and Shikamaru had to infiltrate the Land of Snow and find out who is behind the upcoming attacks and hope that it wasn't the daimyo.

But Sakura Haruno's real target was the man whose blood she craves.

Sasuke Uchiha

It had been 6 months since he left her once again, but this time the pain in her heart wouldn't stop aching. Her training became extensive and she came home every night almost chakra depleted. It's almost like she was trying to kill herself. Pushing to the limits making her almost off the edge.

But she had to be the best and to be the best you have to push yourself, but her friends feared that she blurred the lines between pushing and just straight throwing yourself. But Sakura was Sakura, she was as stubborn as a mule and wouldn't listen to anyone.

Naruto tried to get her to train with him, she would always respond to want to train alone. Or when Ino would ask to help shop for maternity cloths since she was 5 months along with Sai's baby, she declined feeling a bit guilty for not being their for her best friend but she should've known that'd interfere with her training.

Stubborn mule indeed...

"So Sakura...how's it going to be seeing Sasuke again?" Naruto became very nervous not to ask the wrong question around his best friend. She was a ticking time bomb of fury.

Sakura stiffened at his question, thus he received a glare that could be rivaled with all the Uchiha's combined.

"I don't care about that jackass anymore Naruto. We have been given a mission. You all have to infiltrate and find out what the hell is going on. As for me? I have the assassination mission. He has betrayed us once again but this time for some woman. It does seem he switched up teams from his old pedophile sensei-,"

"That's enough Sakura. We don't know if he has anything to do with this or not, you did NOT get an assassination mission. You got a receive information of who is behind all this war talk THEN assassinate the enemy. Not just jumping to the kill. This mission is really becoming a drag..."

"Whatever, Neji how close are we?" Sakura turned her head back to where she was jumping.

"We are about half a day away. We could get there fast if we would all actually pay attention and would stop arguing over petty things as a guy." Neji was right, as always, but of course they didn't stop arguing. Naruto was prone to talking about anything and everything and just about everything he said set off either Kakashi or Neji.

* * *

"Only a few hours now and we're at the boarder of the land of snow. But there seems to be people guarding it. Sakura, I want you and Shikamaru to see if you can find away into the castle without being noticed, the rest of us will see if we can take out the guards then we will catch up with y'all so now let's split." Neji spoke looking around at the group and noticing them all nod with agreement.

Sakura split with Shikamaru and took off.

Naruto, Neji, and Kakashi all took off to see if they could take out some of the guards that were patrolling up ahead.

Naruto looked suspiciously at his teammate "Neji, how many do you see waiting there?"

"Around 9. That means we each have three to take care of. Kakashi, does that sound fair to you?"

The copy ninja nodded without looking and without warning jumped to the right. "KAKASHI-SENSEI!" just as quickly as Kakashi jumped away Naruto came face first with a fist of an enemy ninja.

"NARUTO!" Said person looked over at Neji whom had just called for him. Whipping the blood that was slightly coming from his mouth he got up and glared at the person who just attacked him.

"Rouga...I thought my team took care of you last time we were here?"

The man standing before Naruto was Nadare Rouga of the land of snow. He was shorter than Naruto remembers, probably because he was a good foot shorter back then. He still wore his purplish white hair in a pony tail with a single loose strand that hovered over his headband. His icy eyes remand the same as well, cold and evil just as Kakashi had remembered when they last fought. But now his attention was to the kyuubi vessel.

Hearing of his power brought him along with Mizore Fuyukuma who didn't seem to change as well. He was heavily built, somewhat like Choji's father, and had a lot of armor covering his shoulders and arms. This had helped him focus chakra and strike, the ability was in ways like Asuma's chakra blades.

Finally, there was the final of the trio, the female of the group, Fubuki Kakuyoku. Her prominent features were similar to Sakura's, only because of her pastel pink hair and piercing green eyes. Her headband was much different than the other two members of her squad, she wore what looked like a metal helmet that allowed her two pig tails to poke out of the top. She as well wore chakra armor, hers helped her against ninjutsu and genjutsu.

But none of them seemed themselves. Team 7 killed them all years ago...hadn't they?

"Oh Kakashi Hatake...you did...but as you see with your...erm...good eye-" Mizore and Fubuki chuckled at their captain's joke. "-we are alive and well. We've been brought back along with our leader Doto to take back what is rightfully ours. Now." He slowly got into his fighting stance. Smirking at his comrades to go the same. They all appeared to be in a triangular formation. "Were did we leave off in our last fight?"

* * *

"Sakura, we are about to be outside the castle. Do you know what you're supposed to do?" Shikamaru looked at his comrade and friend hoping she wouldn't make a mistake and ruin this whole mission.

Not meaning to ignore him but Sakura was already having a war fought inside her mind.

'Finally...Sasuke's head will be mine.'

**You don't really want to kill him you know that. You love him too much for you to harm a single hair on top of his perfect head.**

'Cya! He deserve's everything that is about to come to him! Leaving the village like he did like that! AGAIN! Unforgivable!'

**You sure you don't just mean leaving you like that? Give up, once you see his beautiful face you'll be begging for him to take you back.**

Sakura could just feel the smirking of her inner self. 'No. Not anymore. He fucked with my heart one too many times. It's time for him to get a good taste of his own medicine.'

**And what would his own medicine be might I ask?**

Her face started to distort into something even Shikamaru was scared of. 'Revenge...'

* * *

"Princess Yuki?" Sasuke stood besides the now grown version of the woman he saved so many years ago when he was just a genin.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" She turned on he thrown so that now she was leaning over the arm practically letting her breast fall out. It's like she was a whole different person than the one he first met. She seemed more like a seductress now more than anything. Princess Koyuki used to be a very sophisticated woman yet very cold to others from what happened with her family.

"I was wondering why you plan to attack Konoha? What have they done to you? Do you not remember the deal that you made me not too long ago?" Thankfully her attempts to tempt him into looking at her chest failed. He had zero interest in her intimately.

Upon hearing his question she slouched back into her hair and pouted, arms folded over her chest pushing her assets up. "I don't like your question therefore I will not answer it." Koyuki looked at the now defeated guard and smirked. 'He seems upset...good...maybe now he will bed me. If not...I got my ways of persuasion.'

"Oh Sasuke-kun?"

He reluctantly looked at her with stoic features. "Yes m'lady?"

"Carry me to my chambers! And please do it as a princess is supposed to be carried." That last sentence was said so seductively that Sasuke almost choked.

"Yes m'lady" He walked over to her chair and slid her arms under her legs and around her waist allowing her arms to wrap themselves around his neck. Her face was awfully close to his. A little too close he might add.

"To my chambers!" She shouted like a little kid.

Sasuke turned to the doorway carrying the lazy princess to her room when a sudden noise was heard. He would've dropped the princess if her grip on his neck wasn't so tight.

"We need to hurry and get you back to your room before the intruders come for you!"

"Ok Sasuke-kun! As long as that means you'll stay with me." She nuzzled close to his neck.

"Yes I will. To protect you." He took off and before he could reach his door an explosion happened right next to him causing him to jump with Yuki in his arms to a pile of rubble.

"What was that?!" Yuki sounded absolutely distressed and scared.

"I don't know but-," What he saw next was something he thought he'd never see.

Standing yards away, covered in blood, holding a guards head in one hand and a katana in the other was the pink haired kunoichi he had left behind for the second time in his life. The woman he hoped to never see again for her safety.

"Sakura..."

"Sasuke-kun!" Koyuki wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. His grip on her tightened.

"So...Sasuke...I see you moved on veeery quickly." She took a couple steps closer, flinging the detached head across the room eyes where it landed before turning her piercing glare back to the man she wished for dead.

"Sakura. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Sasuke-kun...you'd think you'd be excited to see me..." She made a face that was almost convincing. "Guess since you have that slut you won't need me anymore." Stoic facade back on.

"Who are you calling a slut!?" Yuki let go of Sasuke's neck and jumped from his arms. "You need to leave me and my Sasuke-kun alone! He chose me over you anyways."

Sakura's bangs covered her face making it unable to read her emotions. But Sasuke could feel it...a dark feeling was coming over him. He didn't know if Yuki could feel it too but the look on her face could tell him that she did too.

"Hey Sakura! Why'd you just run off like that-," Shikamaru stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the sight before him. He first noticed the princess and the traitor Uchiha, especially their faces that read of horror. "What are you guys looking at?" Quickly he could feel the dark presence as well as the others. He turned his head and saw that his friend was surging out chakra.

He noted that this was wasn't the same colored chakra that she would normally have. It wasn't her normal bright green, but a deep dark forest green that screamed fear. And then he could hear it, a faint sob coming from her dark aura.

"Why'd you do it..."

"Why'd I do what Sakura?" Sasuke could feel nothing but sadness and guilt take over him for what he had done to this girl time and time again. This time he did it for her though...Why can't she realize that...

"WHY'D YOU LEAVE ME AGAIN?!" She shot her head up and her eyes had turned blood shot.

"Y-You need t-to leave now! B-Before the guards get here!" before Koyuki could even think Sakura was standing in front of her with her hand wrapped around her throat.

"Let them come. I already took out half of them." Without hesitation she flung the girl across the room, but quickly Shikamaru ran and caught her. "Now...Where were we?"

* * *

**A/N: **OK! So it's been a long month and I'm sorry for not uploading more of this story. It was kind of a spur of the moment kind of thing. Like I came up with the middle and not really the beginning.

But I will be sure to update as fast as I can! I got a lot of other stories now and I think I've bit off more than I can chew sooo...

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

dreammcatcher


End file.
